Temporary Memory
by tranquil.stars
Summary: On her way to Condor Studios, Sonny trips and falls - making her lose the very important memories of her breaking up with the Head Ambassador of Jerkoslovakia. So what do her friends do? Devise a plan to get Sonny to stop making unfunny break-up sketches, and get her back with the one person they hate the most. [Oneshot, might continue]


It was a horrible day for Sonny Munroe. She had woken up twenty minutes later than usual, so she had to rush into new clothes, brush her hair, brush her teeth, snatch a mini-donut and rush out of the door with only seven minutes to run to Condor Studios. Not to mention, the door knob was stuck so that dampened three minutes off of her running-time. So, there she was - running out of the now unstuck-door with four minutes to spare - unwilling to lose her perfect-attendance record.

As she sprinted across streets, pausing at crosswalks, darting through bikers and joggers - she spotted the studio a few steps away from her. Just when she thought that the worst of her day had sizzled by, her foot lodged itself in a cluster of rocks, dragging her body to the cemented sidewalk below her. With an extended gasp, she pushed her hands to her face on instinct, but she was too late - and the blunt force knocked her vision black.

* * *

"She'll be fine!" Marshall assured Connie, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Luckily she just blacked out with a few deep scrapes."

"My poor baby," Connie whimpered, running her hand over her daughter's bandaged forehead.

As if a reflex, Sonny's eyes popped open and stared back into the worried gaze of her castmates, confusion darting against her features.

"Thank god she's awake," Tawni let out a relieved sigh. "Experiencing 'caring' really sucks."

Suddenly, the memories of what happened came back to her like a car crash, and she groaned inwardly at how stupid it was that she was in a _hospital_ bed because she tripped and fell. Sonny couldn't help but smile at the people she loved the most crowded around her bed, but as she scanned the crowd, she frowned once again.

"Where's Chad?" Sonny questioned, her bottom lip popping out.

"We thought you wouldn't want him here," Nico said as if it was obvious - his eyebrows furrowing. "Did you?"

"Why wouldn't I? He's my boyfriend," Sonny replied with squinted eyes, looking back to her Mom to back her up.

Connie's eyebrows scrunched together at her daughter, giving her an accusing look of "Why didn't you tell me you two are back together?". Sonny one-by-one looked to everyone, hoping for some sort of confirming statement that would ease their confusion. Sonny knew that they didn't support their relationship, but were they pretending to not know about it as well?

"Does she have memory loss?" Zora whispered to the nurse, who was flipping through the clipped papers of her clipboard.

"It doesn't look like she's lost every single piece of memory, but she may have lost a few weeks worth of memories," the nurse suggested, glancing to Sonny's friends for their input. "Though she didn't even have a concussion, so I wonder..."

"Do we tell her then?" Grady asked, turning back to Sonny, who sat in the bed looking at the poster about Washing Your Hands.

The nurse thought for a second, looking over her clipboard with the corner of her bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

"I'd usually say yes, but if you think that it won't cause too many issues then I think you should let it come to her all on her own," The Nurse nodded to her patient. "However, if she doesn't remember in a week then I suggest telling her on your own."

Zora turned to her friends, gesturing them to the corner for a huddle.

"Guys, this is our chance to get Sonny to stop moping around the prophouse," Zorra make a gagging noise. "As much as I hate ' _Channy'_ we have to make her stop making breakup scripts and ranting about him to us."

"You're right," Nico sighed, scratching his head. "I hate them too, but it'll be better this way."

The group mutually agreed, and informed Marshall and Connie of their newly-hatched plan. Sonny's mom had a hard time agreeing to it, since it was 'taking advantage of her baby', but eventually everyone was on board with the plan.

Operation: Channy-Reunion!

* * *

Sonny gasped and jumped onto the Prop House couch, snuggling against the ripped fabric with a hum of happiness.

"I missed you, couch that smells like dried glue!" she declared, eyes sparkling with mirth as she sprinted over to the gnome that sat near, hugging it happily. "And you, creepy gnome that i see in my nightmares!"

"Hyped, aren't you?" Nico questioned, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I missed this place so much, for the two days I wasn't here!" Sonny answered with a smile, gasping when she realized who she had to visit. "Sorry guys, I have to go see him! I've missed him so much!"

She giggled with a swoon, resulting in a groan from the cast, who ushered her lazily out of the door. Happy to be on her way, she skipped through the hallways to the Mackenzie Falls studio - a certain Blonde Actor swimming in her thoughts. people working on the studio looked to her oddly, accustomed to her usual stomping towards Stage 2.

"Chad!" Sonny exclaimed as she spotted him acting, rushing forwards to him.

The cast seemed confused at her antics, especially because they seemed good-natured and happy - unlike Sonny's usual storming-in and screaming at him because of a prank he pulled on her castmates. However, the teen heartthrob looked the most confused as she jumped onto him and pulled him into a hug, giggling at what she thought was his joyful surprise.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sonny?" Portlyn snorted, looking at the couple in disgust.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked sadly, tilting her head. "Why is everyone acting weirder than usual about this? I know you guys don't support our relationship, but you've all been acting so-"

With that, the entire studio chorused outcries of confusion and utter chaos, but Chad was silent with large bug eyes and his lips parted. Portlyn was yelling at him to tell her what in the world was going on, Chastity had fainted, and Skylar was giving him a thumbs-up.

"Sonny, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend," Chad tilted his head back slightly, confused.

"What?" Sonny gasped, breaking away from their hug and putting a hand over her mouth. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Wha-no! You broke up with me!" Chad admitted, fiercely shaking his head.

"Did you have a bad dream? I wouldn't! I love you," she pouted, capturing his lips with a short, sweet kiss.

The outcry of the studio silenced at what she did, and their jaws unhinged to drop at the sight before them. Nobody had any clue what was going on, and it was an utter anarchy in Stage Two.

"Chad," Chastity patted his back, glancing to his face which was twiddled with utter confusion and unwanted love for the girl standing in front of him. "Why don't you go and talk this _thing_ out with your ' _girlfriend_ '?"

She put emphasis on 'girlfriend', glancing to the Random with disgust and still all the same confusion.

"Yeah! We can go on a date and I'll tell you why I was gone from the studio for three days!" She told him excitedly, pulling him away from his castmates, who still stood in shock at what seemed like a dream sequence before them.

"Sonny, we aren't-" he began as they exited the studio, but was cut off with another one of her kisses. He hated it so much to say that he missed her kisses and her dangling from his shoulder, but he was so confused about why he had got the miracle of reliving it.

"I missed you so much! I was gone from the studio because I fell while running here one morning and blacked out, but when I was in the hospital you never visited," she pouted. "I think that's cause my castmates didn't tell you, right? Cause they're still probably mad about us dating!" The girl chortled, giving him another hug as she inhaled his scent that she missed so dearly.

"Am I being punked?" Chad asked to the sky, looking for any pranking randoms hiding in bushes or any secret camera.

"You're so silly," Sonny laughed, kissing his cheek, to which he blushed at.

"Randoms…" Chad snarled, running off the Stage 3 where the randoms must have been cowering.

* * *

"Hey! All of you! What in the world is going on with Sonny?" Chad bellowed as soon as he entered the Prop House, pointing at everyone one after another.

" _Mrrow_ , Chip!" Nico snickered, crossing his arms. "Do you not like Sonny being all over you?"

"If you're pranking me, you have to stop." Chad warned, glancing to their faces for any sign of an undeniable prankster, but found nothing but lip-biting and shrugging.

"The truth is," Tawni sighed after a while. "Sonny hit her head and blacked out two days ago, and she lost a few week's worth of memories - so she thinks that you and her are still dating."

Chad snorted a bit, thinking that it was a joke. After a bit of laughing and smiling, he frowned and leaned his head down. "You're serious?"

A chorus of nods and 'Yup's sounded through the room, and he placed his head in his hands.

"Well, do I tell her? I'm not going to take advantage of her like that if she's not in the right state of mind." Chad stated with a firm head-nod, knowing that Sonny would be pissed if he played along.

"Wow, Chad being a good guy? Never saw that coming," Zora snorted, rolling her eyes at Chad's gobsmacked reaction. "We were kind of hoping you'd play along, ever since you and Sonny broke up she's been moping and making unfunny breakup sketches."

Chad sighed, leaning his head down. As much as he'd love to have Sonny forget about his recount; it wasn't fair to her. Sonny deserved to know that she broke up with him, and she deserved to know about what he did.

"Chad!" As if on Que, Sonny busted into the Prop House and stood beside of him, confusion edging in her eyes. "Why are you running from me so much? Did I do something wrong?"

Chad glanced to the head-shaking randoms, and then back to the confused girl who had broken up with him.  
"Sonny, you lost your memory when you fell. You lost the memory of you breaking up with me because I ordered a recount on the Tween Choice awards after you won. Afterwards, you really hated me. That's why everyone was so shocked when you ran in."

Sonny stood silent for a second, glancing to her cast-mates who averted their eyes from hers and then back to Chad, giving him a long smile.

"I know," she smiled, causing everyone to look up in confusion. "I didn't lose my memory at all. Come on, I didn't even have a concussion!"

Sonny snorted, while her cast-mates and her ex-boyfriend stared at her with dumbfounded expressions.

"Then why did you act like it?" Grady sputtered, eyes blinking rapidly.

"Because! I wanted to see if you guys would tell me," she squinted at them, crossing her arms. "And I wanted to see if Chad would take advantage of me like that - I guess I just wanted to soothe some of my nerves."

Chad gasped, his mouth hanging agape. "You tricked me!"

"No," Sonny turned to him. "I was acting!"

* * *

 **I hope you liked this little oneshot! I might continue it if people want me to - like maybe in Sonny's point of view but yeah**

 **:ok_hand:**

 **(also ? i know im literally spewing out oneshots right now but it's fun ok)**


End file.
